


I can read you like an open book

by Mimisempai



Series: Barisi Short Stories [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Count on Sonny and Rafael that even their declaration of love would not be conventional...Dialogue prompt : "Lie to me then..."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I can read you like an open book

"Sonny you will stop fidgeting like that, if you have something you want to say say it now!"

Rafael put his hand on Sonny's knee to calm his twitching.

"But I have nothing to say, I just have too much energy!"

"Sonny, I can read you like an open book..."

"If that's the case, why does everyone say I'm good undercover?"

"I didn't say that others can read you like an open book, I only spoke for me ..."

"So you're suggesting that I can't hide anything from you?"

"Lie to me then..."

"I don't love you." 

"I love you too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non betaed, all mistake are unfortunately mine ^^'


End file.
